gamifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CattailsWelove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Excinjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SilverWingsxxx (Talk) 11:47, April 15, 2011 Date Hi Cattailswelove! If you enter the date you created a Gami, please make it like Month Day,Year. Example: May 20,1990. Welcome Re: Comics Sorry for my absence. The comics looks good. Make 2 more issues on your use page and I may allow you. Re: How I Draw Gamis I use the Sprite creator in Game Maker, the same program XL123 (Hope I spelled it right) is using to make Compliens: The Game. Then use the Gradient Fill option. Stats Hi,Cattailswelove. Could you please stop giving Gamis INSANE stats? I still appreciate your effort and we're still friends but do you think Wonderwing should have such a high DEF? Please try and I will make you an admin if you have 100 edits. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 10:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin OK. 150 edits and you're an admin!. Re: Animations If you draw at Paint, save it as BMP, then download Pivot 3 Beta (Google it). Load your drawing by using "Load Sprite" then you should understand the rest by then. It's best to draw more drawing so that it appears to be moving like Wormy. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 08:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Monster Galaxy Say Cats (I made a nickname to shorten out your name), you seem to be really fond of Monster Galaxy. Where can I play it? I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 12:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) NEW COMPLITITION! Remember the draw Totomple thing? Well now we have another Complitition! Each one will be harder than the last! The friendly Fanshee 10:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Mini Gamis They're really cute! I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 11:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Quiquestion (or Quick question, for long) Today is my little brother's birthday. Could you make him some new Compliens like a pre-evolution for Accordillo? The friendly Fanshee 10:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spot the Diff For sure! And looks like you made more than 150 edits... you know what that means! I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 10:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: What that Means Yes, you're an admin. I feel sorry for you,though (the one about the hacker). I hope she gets karma. 11:35, May 1, 2011 SilverWingsxxx (Talk | | ) changed group membership for User:CattailsWelove from (none) to Administrators ‎ Gami Hunters Hey, Cats! Before you add the Gamis a Gami Hunter owns, create the Gamis he/she owns first. Like Youdoo. Compliens Its been a while since you've made Compliens. Could you take a break and make a few Compliens because I (yes, nobody else have been editing recently) miss you. The friendly Fanshee 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logo and Sprite Creator I will create a logo with all the Cinco de Mayo special edition Gamis. And for the Sprite Creator, here it is. You have to buy the full version first. Re: Another Nightmare Hehe. Lucky you! I have a question: You go to school? It's summer! And can you vote here? Looks like you're the only one that's going to break the tie! I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 12:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I have one question:Do you like my icon?By SonicAndKnuckles Gamis Hi Cats! Could you finish up all pages you haven't finished yet? Like Foxen? And when you make a Gami, don't forget to add categories and an Appearance section! Thanks -I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 11:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Game Maker Here is a link HungryGrox - Wait what? 13:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dick Figures Nice :D If you like him, you will like this HungryGrox - Wait what? 17:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gamifanon When we reach.................................(dramatic pause)...................................................420 pages. Re: Gamifanon I made Gami Wiki Fanon. Now...what should we do? CattailsWelove Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 08:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zoroark I know that. I'll delete it, then. -CattailsWelove Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 06:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I always forgot! And welcome back! -CattailsWelove Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 00:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Anyone can draw something like that. No like Gorok. Ask HungryGrox -CattailsWelove Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 01:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Would you please stop spamming my gami's comments with quotes from the annoying orange? It's only funny in the videos, not to mention the fact that it's annoying, pointless, and rude. Equivamp 02:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Gami Sorry but the voting has already started. You can wait till July. You'll win for sure if you join! -CattailsWelove Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 10:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Continue You can continue it yourself! I'll also do more tomorrow. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 01:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Wasn't able to be online for two days because of stupid storm disrupting the signal for our internet connection. Anyways, I noticed your entry in the Colliseum and it looked like you entered two votes for two Gamis. Would you fix that? Thanks! -CattailsWelove Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 10:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Marsym Evolution What is it called? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 15:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo Nice work! But there are two reasons why I can't use it as the logo: *4th of July is over. *Th image isn't in the correct size. Stretching it will make it look terrible. Thanks for your consideration! -SilverWingsxxx 04:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit Sprite>Images>Shadow... Also, which do you think should I use on Pokemon Soul Silver? Meganium or Feraligatr? -SilverWingsxxx 04:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Animations I make the animations in Flash 8 or Flash CS3. They are not free but you can get them at the pirate bay. I also draw my newer Gamis/Hunters in Flash, so you can get some very sweet results by combining Paint.NET and Flash. CattailsWelove is awesome, but CattailsWelove is awesome-er! HungryGrox 10:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OK. Just don't name it Annoying Orange and make sure to give it credit in the trivias section! Anyways, I have red the comments on Dicer. Well, you can actually make pictures transparent in Game Maker! Upload your file, click the Erase Color command in the same panel as Gradient Fill, set the tolerance to totally erase all white spots and poof you're done! Just recolor images if they have white parts. This is what I did with the background! -SilverWingsxxx 23:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what i did on the Blover's Komiks wiki. It's just that you incorrectly numbered your comic. Get CompliensCreator00 to unblock me, then set that issue to issue 13. P.S, how about you change the name of Do it or die? (I think we should bring back the 'No killing' rule, but this time no killing plants on purpose.) Shoopy? What happen? You dealtede it!! that was MY gami! shoop daa whoop isnt copy right or is it? Gami that needs to be deleted Ultirayater and Dark-Darkwing. GatlingPeaz Gami Wiki's 2nd Birthday Competitions! Hi Cattails, our Wiki's 2nd birthday is coming soon, so i'm inviting you to take part in Gami Wiki's 2nd Birthday contests! :D Link: http://gami.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aquatic_Wartortle/Gami_Wiki%27s_2nd_Birthday_Competitions! Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 21:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's less then two weeks until the Gami Wiki 2nd Birthday competitions start, if you want to enter, please go here, if not, that's fine as well! :) This will be the last notification though. Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 17:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC)